England Adopts
by Polkmn7749
Summary: England is getting forced to adopt a child to encourage others to do so.
1. Meeting Us

It was pouring with rain as he stood on the front steps of the building. Grrrrr he hated this. Why, oh why, did he have to do this? He looked at the fading blue door. Just because his boss wanted him to, what was it? "encourage the general public by setting a good example". He travelled to yet another adoption place. He had been doing this for months on top of the other work he was forced to do as a nation. He stood there a minute gathering his thought then finally knocked on the door. It was lacking a door knocker or bell.

A woman quickly answered the door as though she had been standing there the whole time and smiled at him.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" she said in a voice that seemed to radiate happiness

He glanced at the overly cheerful woman. And quickly responded

"I'm here to see..." he looked down at the piece of paper he was holding telling him the name of the person his appointment was with.

"... Mrs. Johnson"

"Oh ok then, come in, come in" She said moving over and bashing her knee against the door

"Oww" she uttered out of habit it seemed

"Are you okay Miss?"

"I'm just fine thanks, would you like me to take your coat?" she asked politely while rubbing her hit knee.

"No thank you I'll hang on to it"

He didn't wait to risk anyone looking through the pockets.

She led the way along a corridor and up another flight of stairs practically skipping down the corridor. When they reached the top of the faded green carpeted stairs she led the way along a landing with white painted wall. It was very light in here with many windows along the walls looking out onto the streets to the front and side and onto the typical raining weather. He followed her all the way down the hallway until they reach a strong wooden door at the end with a small brass plaque reading "Mrs. Johnson"

"Here you go. Just knock and go in"

"Thank you very much, you can go now."

He said quietly. He always got nervous in these place it was just so unnerving. She left skipping down the corridor. When she had gone into a room he hadn't noticed as they passed about halfway down the hallway. He turned round to face the door again and knocked three times before he lost his nerve.

"Come in please" She called through the door

He turned the handle and opened the door when he looked in he saw that the room was pristine not a speck of dirt out of place. Her desk was placed at the back of the spacious room. The walls were painted white with absolutely no specks or marks from painting it. He suspected that the only reason it was wallpaper, which had a less chance of paintbrush marks, was that it would peel away after some time. The floor was covered with a thick electric blue carpet. There was a light grey filing cabinet that had so many drawers it nearly reached the ceiling in the far corner next to the desk in easy reach from the swivel chair, she was sitting in behind the desk. In front of the desk there were three chairs. These chairs were bright green, the kind often found in a consultants office for talking to people.

He felt slightly out of place with his damp clothes and wet jacket in his hands. She was just placing the document she had probably just been reading into a neat pile on the side of the desk. She smiled at him surveying his damp appearance

"It is horrible weather we are having" she said

"Yes it is, but it should let up soon" he said quietly

"Well, have a seat then and we'll talk about how we are going to go through this"

...

He walked out the door thanking her as he went. Just as she had said the clumsy girl from earlier walked along and met him and led him further down the corridor as he walked further it got slowly noisier as he began to hear children talking and mucking around at a way away.

"Could you please tell me where we are going?" He asked politely

"Just along here and through that thick door there"

She pointed to the door right at the end of the corridor and hit her hand against the wall as she lowered it. She didn't even seem to notice and carried on walking. "How does she not make a mess I would imagine she would always be knocking things over" he thought to himself. "Maybe she isn't allowed in Mrs. Johnson office for particularly that reason" they reached the door. "Why are the children separated from the other part of the building" As though she had read his mind the hyper active girl said quickly

"This is the administration part of the building; you entered through the door specifically for them." She smiled "I get asked a lot"

"Thank you very much" he replied

"No problemo." She grinned at him; the happiness was starting to get to him a bit like Italy did.

"Oh if you need any help just ask someone for May" she smiled as she became to look through her keys for the one that unlocked the door that they had reached and now stood before.

"FOUND IT" She said pleased

"Now go talk to them they won't mind this happens all the time"

She pulled open the door he walked slowly through and she closed softly behind him before he now saw children playing games with each other drawing and just talking. The youngest playing with toys on the floor and the oldest were just talking while lounging on the sofa.

...

She was laying on her bed reading the new book her best friend had given her on the last time they had seen each other. There was no-one else in the room with her. They were all downstairs talking and whatever else they did. So the shared bedroom was empty. Normally there were four of them on two bunk beds. When they had first got the bunk bed in there had been a scramble between the other three as to who would get the top bunks. She had never cared for this as she preferred the bottom bunk anyway considering the amount she fell out it was just plain safer on the bottom bunk. The room was filled with the other girls stuff. The dressers in the corners were filled with makeup and nail varnish. There was a full length mirror hanging on the wall and several smaller ones on the dressers. The dressers were divided so they had half of one each. The one she shared didn't have anything of hers on the top. Her clothes stuffed messily into the drawers on her side while on the other side the clothes were neatly folded or hung up.

The floor was beige in colour something she wasn't too happy about but didn't say much as who'd listen to her anyway. The walls painted white like in all the rooms for convenience so people in them didn't have a colour they hated too much. Most of her possessions were either under the bed or in the bottom drawer of the dresser. While all the cuddly toys were piled at the end of the bed. No one ever dared touch the pile in fear it would fall over and squash them. That and when it was knocked over an alarm somewhere in the middle would go off very loudly and shrilly.

She was lying on top of her favourite covers. The space ones she was given before she came here. They glowed in the dark which for some reason annoyed the others. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black combats with a black belt the buckle was a sliver box which the belt went through then locked into place, it had plastic sliver gems studded on it though most of the time it was covered by the long t-shirt. She was wearing her glasses at a slight angle from reading in bed bending them.

The screen beside her changed the image as someone was walking down the corridor outside the room. She had cameras everywhere that when she was in her room played on a small screen hidden behind a sliding panel on the wall. It only opens to her touch while the screen only came to life after an iris scan of her eye.

She noticed the change in colours on the screen beside her. She glanced at it and saw a small girl walking towards the door of the room having passed all the other doors. She put her book down carefully marking the page with a homemade bookmark with xiaolin showdown characters along it.

A soft knock came at the door. She rose off the bed avoiding hitting her head on the bunk above and opened the door to little Lizzy standing uncertainly before her.


	2. FOOD

**Chapter 2**

"Um..." She started shyly "I was told to ask you to come downstairs with everyone else" she looked up from the floor into her eyes. They were a foggy blue colour filled with nervousness.

"Do you know why?" she asked, though knowing it was one of two possibilities and if it wasn't the one involved food then she would prefer to stay in the shared room but would have to go down anyway.

"Visitor has come" she answered quietly

"Ok hang on a sec and I'll be down" she sighed unhappily I wish it were food not a visitor.

She crawled over the bed and shut off the wall panel properly as it went into stand by when when someone came in. Lizzy stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting. She took a peek into one of the mirrors scattered over the drawers and tried (and failed) to flatten her hair, adjusted her glasses and turned walking toward the door and Lizzy.

They headed downstairs to where everyone was gathered. She rubbed the burn marks that ran around her wrists subconsciously. They had been there for as long as she could remember.

At this point they reached the door into the living room. They went in Lizzy following. She immediately noticed the person looking around one of the only adults. The first thing that struck her was his extremely bushy eyebrows. He looked very stiff and proper the sort of man who would be forever moaning about manners.

He was sat talking to the girls that slept in her room. He looked slightly bored by what they were talking about (probably make up clothes or boys from the looks on their faces). The man turned around and started looking at the other people there. He noticed the new person who had come with a small girl he had noticed leaving the room after a short word from one of the helpers around the room.

"Excuse me ladies but I think I ought to talk to some other people" He Said Getting up from his chair and heading over to the late comer. They didn't even notice him leaving and carried on talking.

"Hello. My name is Arthur" He formally introduced holding out his hand. She took it slightly confused.

"Hey. My name's Chelsey. Chyse for short" She said smiling.

He noticed the burn marks around her wrist. Looking at it with an odd expression, a mix between confusion and maybe thoughtfulness. He dropped the handshake and asked.

"May I look at your other wrist please?"

"Sure" She answered holding up her other wrist with and identical burn mark around it. She was slightly confused most people just asked how she got barely any of them noticed she had one on the other wrist in exactly the same place.

...

Those burn marks could mean what they thought he meant could they?

He decided to find out some more about this girl Chelsey.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me maybe get something to eat?" He asked.

Her face light up excitement shown in her smile.

"I would love to go get something to eat with you"

"That's good, let's go, and clear it with the members of staff. It was quickly cleared by the staff and the left through a different door to the one he had come through when he arrived.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked really hoping that she would let him pick because he knew a really nice place not too far from here they could go to.

"I don't partially mind as long as they serve edible food" she said smiling.

"Well then I know this place just on the next road where we can go. Is that all right?"

She smiled even wider "Sure that would be great"

They walked along in silence. He decided it was not an uncomfortable silence. Whilst pondering about the burns if they meant what he thought they meant then...

The reached their destination, a small cafe on the corner, they walked through the door got seated and ordered their food.

"So how come you were in your room today while everyone was downstairs?" he asked nervous trying to make conversation.

"Oh ummm well I was reading a book my friend got me for my birthday" worried about him thinking she was shy and stuff.

And so the idle chit chat continued until their food came at which point. Chyse picked up her knife in her left hand fork in the right and began to eat. England surveyed her eating she reminded him of young America in the speed it all seemed disappear. They mostly ate in silence, Chyse concentrating on her food and England not talking to prevent her from talking with her mouth full much like America always did. He sipped his tea careful just as Chyse finished and put her knife and fork down on the plate.

"Are you left or right handed?" he asked suddenly trying to make conversation before he put another piece of food in his mouth chewing slowly.

"Right handed" she replied happily

"So why do you eat left-handed?"

"I've just always eaten that way round, it is more comfortable" she smiled at him from across the table. "You're one of the very few who have notice or commented on it" she continued

He nodded thoughtfully taking a sip of his tea.

They finished their meal without any problems. England paid they got up and left.

"Thank you" Chyse said awkwardly as they walked back.

"It was no problem"

They finally got back after a slow walk. Chyse knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

"Don't you have your own key?" England asked

"No because then they would have to give us all keys and I don't think that they trust all of us" she smiled back.

They were interrupted from anymore conversation by Lizzy opening the door.

"Welcome back" she whispered quietly.

"Thanks!"Chyse replied happily

"Thank you"

They walked in and back to the main room sitting at a table the one across from where the rest of Chyse room sat still talking. She doubted if they had even gotten up. She sat opposite from England.

"Soooo..." she started awkwardly

"I never told you my name" he stated "It's Arthur"

"It's nice meeting you Arthur" she said back out of habit.

They kept talking for a while before England said he would have to leave soon and he had to talk to the person in charge still.

"Goodbye it was nice meeting you Chelsey" he said as he got up to leave.

"It was nice to meet you too" she replied "see ya"

He cringed slightly at the slang and left to the door he had first come into the main room and walked back to Mrs. Johnson room. He knocked lightly on the door. He was slightly happier than before. Maybe just maybe I have finally found someone I can get along with somewhat he thought as she called from him to enter. They talked about his time, if he enjoyed it, who he talked to and if he would like to go farther into adopting anyone. After quite some time he finally left to go home. He got into his car that was parked in the nearest car park. He felt quite happy about this one. He travelled home hitting no red lights what so ever.

When he finally reached his comfortable home he frowned slightly see a sleeping America on his doorstep. He sighed and parked his car in the driveway. Amazingly this had not woken the man asleep on his doorstep. England got out and locked his car walking over to the sleeping man. Slowly America started to come round to the poking.

"What are you doing sleeping in my doorway" England asked sitting next to him from all the poking it took to wake him up. He drowsy sat up stretching like a cat.

"I was gunna sit here and ask how you day went and if you had any luck with the adoption thingy" he said blinking sleep from his eyes.

"America it's going to and there was no need for the "thingy" at the end" he sighed at the mutilated English.

"And actually it went all right today I think I may have found someone" he replied with a tired smile "I take it you're going to want to stay the night?" he asked.

"Err well yes I would" he replied nervously, Rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well come in then I washed your clothes from last time there in the guest room"

"That's great" he flashed a grin. "Why don't' we talk about your day over some tea and a burger...inside?"

"Yeah sure" he replied. They both got up England unlocked the door and let them in.


	3. French

**Author Note:**

Ok I forgot about this the last two times so now I've remembered.

Right so well I had this dream where this happened so the girl is me :P cheesy huh?

Yeah and I'll probably update oddly originally it was supposed to be once a week but as you can tell that's already gone so I'll keep trying but I'm easily distracted and one of my best abilities is procrastination.

Ummmmm….. there are certain things that make this not realistic but since when was hetalia realistic I suppose and there are bit where it goes to the past and yeah I know that there wouldn't be cameras or whatever just think of them as re-enactments or something when we finally get there. Also I don't know a single thing about cars then only thing I know about a future car is I want mine to be blue so just to make this clear no clue about cars.

So on with the story oh and I almost forgot Hetalia does not and will not EVER belong to me cause I would give it back if it did cause I would ruin it.

* * *

They sat at a table in the café waiting for their food at the same café from their first lunch. This was their second meeting. England was intending to ask about her burn marks that he completely forgot to ask about last time.

He was trying to find a way to insert the question into the conversation without being rude after all he was a gentleman. They idly chattered about Chelsey's week. It was about the middle of the term so she was busy but no exams were coming up so she was alright with her workload. He had already learnt today that she was turning 16 next year; she was better at math and science like thing rather than English. She not only looked like a brown haired Alfred but she also acted a bit like him.

"How did you get those burn marks on your wrist?" he suddenly blurted

"Wow that was subtle and not rude at all" he thought to himself.

"Oh….these?" she asked pointing her wrists

"Yes those" he said

"Well I actually have no idea I've had them for as long as I can remember but that might not mean much" she said with a smile on her face as though she had not a care in the world.

"They sometimes glow though…..like when I get angry and stuff" she added in the same cheerful way.

"Ok then." He replied mentally noting this whist thinking "This is not good, not good at all how could this happen? I really need to watch her"

They finished their meals of her of pasta and his of a simple sandwich in a happy silence all the while he was thinking about the burns and trying to think of ways that it might not be what he thought it was.

* * *

Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip,

* * *

They were driving to Arthur's house all the paperwork had finally gone through and she was finally adopted. She was told it had been completed yesterday and had given her a warm feeling through the evening but now she was feeling really nervous, butterfly in her stomach and all. Sitting in the passenger seat of the car she was absentmindedly rubbing her wrist on top of the burn marks. Arthur seemed completely at ease. He noticed her rubbing her wrists and his brows furrowed but didn't say anything putting it down to nerves. He pulled up in the driveway parking his red ford focus to see an unwanted guest on his doorstep.

"Not again wine bastard" he muttered causing Chyse to feel more nervous still, wondering what was so wrong with the long wavy blonde haired man sitting contently on the doorstep waiting for something.

The car completely stopped and Arthur got out walking around and opened the door for her before she had even noticed the car had stopped completely focused on the man who was staring at her, analysing her as though she was his new toy or something.

"He's kinda creepy" she thought.

"I know" replied Arthur out loud startling her. She hadn't thought she said that out loud but a bit late now.

She carefully stepped out of the car still staring at the odd man.

"Bonjour Arthur et ami" He said whilst standing.

"Salut comment t'appelle?" Chelsey questioned awkwardly without thinking. Arthur looked at her questioningly.

"Je m'appelle Francis"

He started to dust himself off

"What have I said about talking that accursed language on my property Francis?" Arthur reprimanded quickly. "And why pray tell are you even here?" he asked obviously wanting to get rid of the Frenchman.

Chyse stood awkwardly between looking at the floor where her feet were scuffing the ground.

"Well you see Arthur I thought zat I would come cook for ze first meal that you had home with your new child because we don't want her to get food poisoning now, do you?" he stated simply.

She looked up and coldly looked at him when he said child. "I'm not a child" she stated back, causing Arthur to smirk slightly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with my cooking" he said the anger showing through slightly.

She looked between the two apprehensively, slightly confused by the talk of dangerously to health food but kept quiet.

"Come on Arthur it means you can relax and not worry about food, while you show the young mademoiselle around and she starts to unpack" he said trying convince Arthur to let him cook.

"Fine but not because I like our cooking or anything it is just less stressful this way. But mark my words if I see a single thing broken or damaged when I get back" he said threateningly opening the door letting Francis and Chyse go first following them to the kitchen.

Chyse looked slightly scared by this but Francis just laughed it off.

"But of course your majesty" he said bowing.

Arthur grumbled while turning away going to start to bring in her things from the car.

"So what is your name?" Francis asked utterly unfazed by what just happened, confusing Chyse.

"Ummm… Chelsey, but most people call me Chyse" she said smiled nervously.

"I did not know zat you could speak French. Arthur never said anything about zat when we were talking" he said ponderingly"

Chyse blushed slightly "they talked about me" she thought

"Not really just a little bit. I had lessons from year7 to 9 but I can't remember languages. And at the beginning of year 9 I completely gave up trying to do French, and focused more on German because I can remember it better" she said surely half smiling at the end.

"Ça va?" he said deciding to see how well she could up.

"Ça va bien merci" she replied with a flawed accent. "Sorry about the accent" he smiled trying to reassure her "it's ok, I've heard worse"

"Et toi?" she asked tentatively.

He smiled "Je suis bien. Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré"

She looked questioningly at him "you're good?" she said slowly translating the text.

"Oui" he replied

"Could you say the rest of it again slowly?" she asked

He repeated it. Her face fell into concentration "she looks quite sweet like that" France thought to himself.

You are…. Happy…. Me… have…..rencontré, rencontré" repeating the word to see if it brought the meaning. She couldn't think of that word so she tried translating the sentence into place "you are happy to have something me?" she asked.

"Oui "she smiled to himself this was actually quite fun knowing the answers.

Then realisation hit her show on her face "met" she said confidently"

"Oui"

"So you're happy to have met me?" she asked. He smiled back at her. Then suddenly he found himself pressed against the fridge arms wrapped around him in a friendly hug.

"Awweh that was really sweet" she said looking up at him.

Arthur came back through the door at this point whilst saying "I've taken your things up to your room would you like me to…" his sentence trailed of as he saw France pushed against the fridge getting hugged looking mildly confused.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Francis said quickly the alarm apparent in his voice.

Chyse then let go and looked round. "Hey, sure I'd love to see the rest of the house unless you were going to say something else?" she replied to the unfinished question.

"Sure follow me" he replied really confused "at least she doesn't seem hurt" he thought slightly relived by this.

"Be careful around him I don't want anything bad to happen, alright?" Arthur warned.

"Ok sure." She replied happily following him to the front of the house to begin the tour.

Author Note:

i'm sorry for any mistranslation feel free to correct me if i'm wrong also if my character says anything wrong it is probably supposed to be like that

Bonjour Arthur et ami-Hello Arthur and friend

Salut comment t'appelle?-Hi what is your name?

Je m'appelle Francis-My name is Francis

Ça va?-How are you? (literally "ok?")

Ça va bien merci-I'm good thanks

Et toi?-And you?

Je suis bien. Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré-I'm good. I'm happy we have met.

Oui-Yes

I think that is all


	4. Tour Of The House

Author Note: well that was amazing one day later and another chapter up already. Well I've decided to write as many chapters as I can during the holidays to make up for the fact that I didn't update for ages. I'm sorry for any OOC moments and the amount England seems to change. :S oh and yeah if you want to know layout of the house just ask and I'll happily send it to you :P.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OR WANT TO OWN HETALIA

* * *

When they reached the front of the house where they had come in they began the tour.

They started by going through a door almost immediately to the left. Inside was a very spacious room. It had beige coloured walls, laminate flooring. Around the space were a few chairs and sofas mostly grouped around two coffee tables place next to each other. On one wall was a black TV with a bookcase either side almost completely filled with books and folder.

In one corner sat two chairs next to a lamp containing a blue bulb and a table with an unfinished cross-stich placed upon it. The lamp hanging from overhead had a simple brown lampshade around it tying in with the colour theme.

"This is the living room" he said glancing around.

They went back through the door they came in from, and back into the hallway.

It was covered in a dark green carpet and had stairs leading up to the above floor almost directly next to the door they had come from

"Well that over there is obviously the kitchen" he spoke whilst pointing towards the room where the French man was currently cooking in.

They went further down the corridor stopping next to a door on the right.

"In there is the dining room we'll come back to that as that is where we'll be eating" he raised his voice at the end so it carried in to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the warning Angleterre" Francis called from the kitchen seemingly happy now that he was absorbed in his cooking. Chyse furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "England?" "Shit France, think before you speak or you could blow my cover" Arthur thought angrily.

Arthur then continued the tour by pointing to the door right at the end of the hallway.

"In there is the toilet, again it won't be necessary to go in there now" Arthur commented walking back to the stairs and up to the next floor with Chyse following behind.

They then reached the second floor. Chyse then spotted the next flight of stairs "how big is this house?" she thought in wonderment.

She saw four doors leading of this floor. Arthur pointed to the two on the right hand side from where they stood.

"Those two are the guest rooms with separate en-suites" Arthur said

"I felt my language of l'amour being used" they heard Francis yell up from the kitchen causing Arthur to sigh.

"That one there" he said pointing to the one directly in front of the stairs "is your room" he continued pushing the door open.

Inside was a fairly simple middle-sized room with a bed in the corner cover in a white sheet and a set of drawers.

"Through there is your bathroom" Arthur said motioning to the other door in the room. "Feel free to decorate as you wish" pleasantly he added. her face lit up in happiness at all this and it was her room and there was a nice spot to put her computer panels in the wall and places to put her posters and maybe get some glow in the dark stars. Her mind going through many different ideas.

Arthur watched smiling slightly at the way her face changed thinking about what she could do.

"Would you like to finish the tour now?" he asked.

She turned around to face him smiling utterly forgetting he was there. He stood awaiting her answer and then there were arms around him hugging him tightly. He automatically hugged back softly reminded of when Alfred would do this when he went to visit him as a small colony. A small smile crept onto his face.

"Thank you" she said voice muffled by his stomach

"It's no problem" he replied

She then let go of him still smiling.

"Sure let's go"

This confused Arthur slightly then he remembered his question from earlier. He then led the way out of her room and pointed down the hall to the only door on the left hand side.

"That's my room. Please don't go in there unless it's an emergency or I ask you to." He requested.

"Sure" she said smiling still. It seemed like a reasonable thing to do she reasoned

With that they then climbed the last set of stairs to the top floor. This floor had only two doors coming off of it.

Arthur walked through the door standing furthest away. Chyse followed him through then stopped in amazement.

Rows upon rows of shelves filled with books all around the room. Books covering topics on almost anything from needle work to history to fairy stories. Arthur took her hand and led her in her dazed state to the middle of the room where there were several chairs sitting around a table. He sat her down in one of the chairs. She seemed to come out of her state slightly.

"Wow" she whispered her mind gone blank of everything else.

Arthur half smiled at the look of amazement she was giving him.

"Feel free to come in here whenever you like" he said smiling fondly "but please be careful not to damage anything" he implored though he had a feeling that this might not be as much of a problem with her as it was with Alfred. She nodded coming more out of her state of wonderment.

"Also the other door across the hall leads to my study the same conditions apply to that as my bedroom" he couldn't have her finding out about the spiral staircase leading down to the basement where all of his magic equipment was.

"Yeah of course" she said still slightly in a daze

"Ok then I will leave you to do as you please until dinner" with that he left to go back leaving Chyse in the library alone. She stood and started to go along the rows of books trying to remember where each section was for when she came back at some point.

She didn't know how long she was looking round but next thing she knew Arthur was standing next to her again.

"Francis is just serving up dinner if you want some" Arthur said kindly. He turned and started to walk out of the library.

"Wait a sec" Chyse called after him.

He paused allowing her to catch up and they walked down the three flights of stairs Arthur in front, Chyse behind they reached the bottom just as Francis finished taking the last glass from the kitchen to the dining room. they followed him into the room that they had missed on the tour.

It had a thick red carpet and beige painted wall with a big wooden table in the middle covered in a white tablecloth ,"oh no not white tablecloth" chyse thought dreading what would happen when she spilt something on the table, with several matching wooden chairs around the table giving it a very old fashioned feel to it unlike most of the rest of the house. Three places two on one side and one directly opposite were set for them with a mat and glass eac. Two set with wine glasses one set with a normal glass showing where she should sit.

* * *

Author Note:

Dun dun dun….. you don't know what francis cooked for them :P well I'll let you in on a secret:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neither do I :D


	5. Dinner

Author Note:

Hehe if you're wondering the list down there is actually true cause I'm just that sad. But ah well I'm not sure if the meals are strictly speaking true but oh well I looked it up and otherwise Google lied to me D: in which case my life just ended . Again sorry for any OOC moments and bipolarness also my constant change of style. also sorry for the shortness of the chapter but then next bit i can see in a different chapter that and i need to reply to my penpal :)

AND I REPEAT MYSELF:

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

* * *

On the plates was an expensive looking meal. It had a piece of meat in the middle of the plate covered in something that looked like beans and a brown sauce all around it.

"It is Foie gras" Francis replied to the questioning look on her face.

"Which is…?" She asked.

"Just eat it so I can get out of the frogs presence" Arthur said taking the seat next to the one that was set for Chyse. Chyse followed suit and sat down leaving Francis to walk around the table to the seat opposite the door.

They ate in awkward a silence that no-one really wanted to break then Chyse feeling the tension mount decided to break it by talking.

"So… are there any other rules I need to follow?" she asked tentatively.

"only what we previously discussed, not to be too noisy when I'm working, don't speak any defiled form of English, don't spend too much time with this frog" he gestured in Francis's direction, paused and continued "try not to break anything and try to keep thing tidy" he finished thought some more and said "I think that is about all"

Chyse nodded "those shouldn't be too hard well maybe not the breaking thing or keeping tidy" she thought to herself.

Francis then spoke "you left out not to insult his caterpillar eyebrows" he said smirking.

Arthur twitched trying to hold his obvious annoyance at the Frenchman. "I'll have you know that my eyebrows no not by any stretch of the imagination resemble caterpillars"

The meal continued this way Arthur and Francis insulting the other and Chyse sitting quietly watching slightly amused until they had finished. Francis and Arthur then rose at the same time to collect the plates.

"Please sit I'll do it after all I need to go to the kitchen to get dessert anyway" Francis said smiling flashing his perfect teeth. Her face suddenly lit up at the mention of dessert.

"No it I fine I'll do after all you made the meal and you are supposedly the guest here" Arthur argued whilst taking Chyse's plate. Arthur won and took the plates while Francis went straight to the kitchen to get dessert, leaving Chyse sitting on her own at the table. She got up needing the toilet and left the room trying to remember which room was the toilet.

* * *

Arthur placed the plate on the side to be washed up and walked back into the dining room. Stopping, when he noticed there was no-one in the room. Panic started to build in him as his brain ran through all the possibilities of where she could have. Just along the corridor he heard the toilet door slamming relief surging through him as he realised what had happened, cursing at his idiocy.

"Why are you just standing in zee doorway?" Francis walked in after him nearly dropping the dishes he was carrying almost walking into Arthurs back.

"et where has your little friend gone" he asked waiting for Arthur to move so he could get into the room.

"Why are you just standing in the doorway?" Chyse asked confused having just walked through the other door leading to the hallway. She nervously walked to her seat and sat down looking at the other two.

Arthur finally regained his ability to move and went to sit down followed by Francis carry pudding. Placing the dishes on the table and handed the dishes to each of them. Each plate holding a dome shaped, frozen dessert. Francis then proceeded to handing out a teaspoon to each of them.

"Bon appétit" Francis said Chyse took this as a prompt to start to eat and dug in. whereas Arthur started eating more slowly savouring the dessert. He really enjoyed Francis's cooking and wished he would cook for him more but he wasn't going to admit that to the frog. Francis sat for a moment before he started to eat watching the faces of those around his seeing Chyse obviously enjoying it and Arthur's controlled happiness in it and so he started to eat.

Chyse finished first after going at a speed to rival America's no one was surprised. She sat there patently waiting for the other two to finish.

Sensing her growing boredom Arthur asked "do you want to make a list of things you would like to do while you are here, for example learn something or watch a particular film or something like that?"

Chyse looked at him nervously "yes of course I would" she thought but couldn't bring herself to say it feeling it would be rude.

"There is paper and pens in the living but could you write it in here" Arthur replied to her thoughts.

"Woah either he can sense the mood really well or he's telepathetic." She thought.

"A little of both I would suppose" Arthur replied out loud. Stunning Chyse while Francis looked at them utterly confused.

Chyse got up at left the room to get the mentioned items.

* * *

"What zee hell Arthur? How did you know what she has tinking?" Francis asked still confused.

"I don't know but I think I may have found someone with the ability" Arthur replied which only served to confuse Francis even more.

"Ok whatever that means just make sure she doesn't find out about zee nation thing" Francis warned

At this moment Chyse decided to walk back in stopping all conversation. She looked at each curiously then took her seat next to Arthur with a piece of lined paper and a biro and started to write down a list whilst the other two shared a meaningful look and continued eating.

_Learn to waltz_

Arthur had just reached about halfway through he's meal

_Learn fluent German_

Now Francis too had reached roughly half way through his pudding.

_Learn fluent French_

Arthur only had a few more spoonful left now

_Go skydiving_

Francis too had reached the stage of only a few spoonfulls left whilst Arthur was just finishing

_Learn more British history_

Arthur was now finished and was watching Francis finish

_Finish more of my games_

Francis had now finished and was watching Chyse writing her list

_Watch the lives of others_

Chyse paused trying to think of any others

_Finish reading my books_

_Figure out my burns marks (reason)_

She finished her list and looked up at the other two.

"Pass it here then please" Arthur said. Chyse blushed and handed it to him.

Arthur read through the list quickly his expression changing slightly at each point but mostly remained the same throughout.

"Is this all?" he asked looking up at her.

She nodded her head "it's all I can think of for now"

* * *

"Alright then" he folded it and was about to place it in his pocket but decided against it and place it on the table and started collect crockery again. Francis followed him to the kitchen where they promptly started to argue over who would do the washing up and thus leaving Chyse on her own again. Feeling uncomfortable in the room on her own she followed them to the kitchen.

They were still arguing in the middle of the kitchen so absorbed in the discussion that they did not notice Chyse walk over to the sink run the water and start to wash up. At least until Chyse decided that the "discussion" had been going on for long enough got the pan she had just finished cleaning and turned the cold tap filling it with the cold water when it was filled and still they hadn't noticed. She walk up to them calmly and poured it over their heads leaving them both spluttering and wet while she went back to the sink and continued to wash up.


	6. List

Author Note:

I think the ending turned out kinda cute I also love the end of the last chapter aswell but I need to stop spellchecking when I can't think of anything to write.

No updates for a while cause I'm back at school tomorrow but next week I have study leave and I'm off for three complete days so I'll probably write some of this then

See you next time.

I DO NOT AND WILL NOT OWN HETALIA EVER!

Enjoy x

* * *

The two looked at each other in shock not expecting the cold water to splash down onto them. Both drenched to the skin they started to form incoherent incomplete sentences.

"Merde" Francis finally managed to say the first understandable word.

"What was that for?" Arthur asked starting to shiver.

"You were arguing and I couldn't think of anything else to make you shut up" she spoke as if it was the normalist thing in the world to just pour cold water over someone's head.

"Well Arthur I think I will go and change into some new clothes" Francis said while starting to walk to the door also beginning to shiver as well.

"The clothes you left _again _are in the room at the front of the house" Arthur spoke slightly irritated.

He followed Francis out of the door and up the stairs to his own rooms. Chyse finished the washing and left the things on the draining board for lack of a better please to put them then proceeded to dry her hands and went to the living room stopping by the dining room to grab her list and put it in her pocket.

* * *

After seating herself on a chair in the middle of the room she started to fidget and began to read the titles of the books on the bookcases in the room.

Francis then emerged through the door directly followed Arthur dressed in dry clothes with only damp hair as a reminder as to what had transpired in the kitchen.

"Do you have the list?" Arthur asked to no one in particular.

"Yup, I picked it up" Chyse said smiling handing the list back to Arthur.

Arthur took the list and sat down opposite her on the sofa whilst Francis immediately sat down next to him putting his arm around him. Arthur glared at Francis and picked his arm off of his shoulders returning it to Francis's side.

"well some of these will be easy to sort out other may take a long time to finish but are easy to sort out and the remainder you'll have to sort out." Arthur said looking at the list. He then got another piece of paper and took the pen from Chyse. He folded the page into 3 sections and headed them,

Short, long and other

"Can i see the list Mon amour?" Francis asked causing Chyse to blush.

"I've told you before. Don't. Call. Me. That." Arthur said punctuating his words, annoyed.

"Whatever you know you like it" Francis flirted back not noticing or not caring about the anger rising in Arthur.

"Here just take the list" Arthur thrust it at him.

Francis laughed slightly when he read it through his favourite obviously was learning his language.

Arthur then took the list back and began to sort them into the appropriate category. It turned out looking something like this:

Short Long Other

Learn to waltz Learn fluent German Finish more of games

Go Skydiving Learn fluent French Finish books

Watch 'The Lives Of Others Learn more about British history Burns marks

"Right well, also you're going to be home school from now on" Arthur stated.

"What?" Chyse asked slightly confused.

"Well we are going to be travelling quite a bit and it wouldn't do for you to miss school all the time" Arthur answered coolly.

"Ummm….. Okay then." Chyse said back waiting for the news to sink in and then she looked up half smiling realising that he had said they would be travelling a lot.

"So for that I need a list of all your options." Arthur spoke in a half monotonously voice. He passed her the first list turned over and gave her the pen back. She then wrote down all her options counting them off on her fingers.

"I think that's all." She said when she had finished.

"Are there any you wish to drop now?" Arthur asked kindly

"Ummm…. Yeah these two" she said pointing at RS and drama

He took the list back drew a line through the two in question and read through the list carefully.

"I think I can get someone to teach all of these" he said thinking hard.

He folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

"At any rate back to the list." Arthur said focusing them on it again.

"Well I can sort most of these out" Arthur said thinking.

"So German fits in with your options so I can put those together" he said while writing on the sheet.

"Francis" he said turning to the Frenchman sitting next to him who had been watching them the whole time.

"As much as I hate to say this, would you teach her French?" Arthur asked

"But of course Mon chéri" Francis replied flashing a grin.

Arthur glared at him but said nothing deciding it wouldn't help and he would probably be ignored at least it was better than being called a rabbit right?

"Ok so that is those to sorted" Arthur wrote on the sheet.

"I think you'll have to do those yourself he pointed to the top two on the column 'other' and the bottom one of 'short'"

"That's fine" Chyse smiled back

Arthur wrote next to those three as well leaving four more.

"I can teach you to waltz and the British history as well" Arthur murmured to himself and wrote next to those as well.

"I'm sure Ivan could help with zhat one" Francis suggested pointing at sky-diving.

"No I don't trust him that high up alone with her" Arthur said shooting that idea down

"Hmmm…."Arthur mused

"I'll speak to some people and see what I can do" Arthur said aloud

"And the burn marks we can discuss later" he said smiling at having finished the list.

"Also if there is anything else just add it to the bottom of the list and I'll see what I can do" Arthur

"Francis I take it you have your planner on you like always?" Arthur questioned Francis.

"But of course" Francis replied producing a planner from nowhere it seemed as Arthur got up to go fetch his own.

As he left he said over his shoulder "Francis behave, and don't molest anyone while I'm gone"

* * *

The two sat in semi awkward silence waiting for him to come back.

Arthur walked up the stairs to his study to get his diary and came back down.

"Soooo…." Chyse said in a failed attempt at backing the silence.

Francis sensing this asked the first question that came to mind "why do you want to learn waltz?"

"Errrr…. Well I don't really know" Chyse said fidgeting slightly.

"Surely there must be a reason" Francis pressed

"I suppose it's just something I think I ought to be able to do" Chyse said quietly.

"oh I see" Francis said he continued "also when I zay I didn't want you to have his cooking put you off please be careful, often it iz burnt and/or it tastez terrible if you need any help here iz moi's number I'll be there to help az soon az I can" he promised taking a small piece of paper out of the back of his planner taking the pen and wrote his number down. Chyse took the piece of paper offered to her and slide it into her pocket.

At this moment Arthur came back in the room carrying his diary. For the rest of the evening Arthur and Francis talked about dates for Chyse to learn French with Francis along with mild teasing from the latter while Chyse began to fall asleep on the sofa she sat on. Eventually she dropped off unnoticed by the two nations sitting opposite until.

"Is it that late already? I take it you are staying here tonight Francis?" Arthur questioned.

"But of course Angleterre" Francis answered causing Arthur to stiffen and look over at Chyse to see whether she had noticed Frances stupid use of his nation name. Only then did he notice she had fallen asleep curled into a ball on her side cuddling what looked like a bright blue rat. Arthurs gazed soften when he saw her. She looked so peaceful and young whilst asleep.

"Awweh she looks so cute like zat" France commented from his side. This kind of comment usually annoyed England but this time it slid of him.

"But I don't remember her having ze soft toy before" Francis noted

Arthur noticed it to deciding that the mark truly did mean what he thought they meant but for now a more urgent issue had risen.

"How am I going to get her upstairs with waking her?" Arthur thought out loud. Francis chuckled at this and said "I have an idea Angleterre but you have to promise me zhat you will not zay I'm being perverted" Francis bargained.

England sighed but agreed to the terms.

France got up reached over and picked Chyse up bridal style; she moved in her sleep and curled into Francis body and the heat it brought whilst still holding the rat.

"Lead zhe way Angleterre" Francis spoke quietly to England.

"Follow me" Arthur said turning breaking his gaze at Chyse's sleeping childlike form walked out the room and up the stairs. All the while Francis followed him and Chyse at some point managed to hold Francis shirt tightly with both hands whilst still managing to cuddle the rat.

* * *

Author Note: my friend said they could teach me how to waltz :D


	7. Let Go Of My Shirt

Author Note:

So this is a bit of a weird ummm… :D I just realised this is the longest story I've ever written and I had that long break after I started but know I've had half term and I have study leave next week for 2 weeks so no homework today and hopefully not much for the rest of the week. And on I have the last Friday off and the first 2 days off as well

I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR WANT TO

* * *

At the top of the stairs they went through the door straight ahead. France moved over to the bed in a few quick strides. He gently placed her down on the bed and attempted to move away but felt a force holding him there all the while England stood half way across the starting to tap his foot in impatience. France tried to remove the hands that had grabbed onto his shirt but to no avail England getting more impatience asked "what the hell is taking so long"

"She won't let go" Francis said staring to panic slightly at the restriction.

"More like you just don't want to let go frog. She's asleep how can she have a strong?" England said irritatedly and to come over to see what the problem was. He saw that she did indeed have hold of Francis's shirt with her arms bent and around the blue rat as well causing Francis to be leaning over her.

England attempted to loosen her grip on the shirt but like Francis had no results. He stepped back and frowned thinking.

"Yes that appears to be the quickest and easiest of the solutions" he muttered to himself. Francis now sat beside her to ease the pain that had been growing in his pain at being bent over. "So what iz it zhen?" Francis asked hearing Arthur's mutterings.

"Take your shirt off" Arthur commanded.

"Oh zo you want to see me naked now Mon amour" Francis suggested.

"No you frog if you take it off then you can move" Arthur tried to explain blushing slightly.

"Oh but you do" Francis teased taking off his shirt slowly trying not to wake the sleeping form behind him.

"No I don't" Arthur argued turning his back to the Frenchman.

Francis finally succeeded in getting his shirt off and turned to face Arthurs back he stood up and walked to his side. Arthur turned to him questioningly.

"She seemz nice" Francis commented before walking to the door and to his guestroom for a shower.

Arthur continued to stare at the wall and finally said "yes she is" and walked to his room to get to bed as well.

Francis glanced at the clock had they been in there that long? He slowly got ready for bed. Finally sliding beneath the covers and into bed that one great thing about Angleterre's house the beds were always warm. He slipped into dreamless sleep quickly thinking only of the grip which Chyse had held on to his shirt.

Arthur was having more trouble falling asleep thinking about Chyse and worrying. Although one thing was clear the grip on the frog's shirt whilst sleeping had proved it completely.

Chyse remained asleep curling in on herself around the rat Francis shirt in her hands.

* * *

Arthur awoke early the next morning got dressed in simple green shirt and black trousers. He walked down the single flight of stairs to the kitchen and put the kettle on to make himself a cup of tea. He during the time it took for the water to boil he got a mug, milk and sugar out and leaned on the counter slightly he was about start to make his breakfast but then he remember that Francis had turned up he stopped thinking that he would throw a fit and moan about his cooking so decided against it. "Seriously he should stop complaining about his food really it wasn't even for him." Arthur sighed whilst thinking.

Francis turned over waking up he lay there not wishing to get up, and then heard the noise of a spoon against a mug. This acted like a stimulate on him. He leapt up grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe hurriedly pulled them on and ran down stairs to find Arthur drinking and not make food at all. Francis sighed in relief.

"Morning Francis you look like you were chased bear" Arthur greeted.

Francis look at him trying to get his breath back.

"I…..zhought…. you…vere….cooking breakfast" he breathed

"No I remember what happened last time I made MYSELF breakfast while you were here" Arthur spoke uninterestedly sipping his tea slowly from the mug.

"Alright, alright" Francis said busying himself with making breakfast for the two of them; he thought he would make Chyse hers when she woke up.

The smell of bacon drifted up the stair waking causing Chyse to wake up. She smelt the food and drowsily got up dragging her blanket with her. She couldn't remember going up to bed and certainly not getting changed into her pyjamas. She slowly made way down to where she thought the kitchen would be her blanket trailing behind her.

Arthur and Francis turned to look at the door which had just open to see Chyse looking rather tired with her hair sticking up and all over the place reminding Francis of Arthur slightly except worse.

"I sensed food" Chyse mumbled sleepily.

Francis took the now cooked food of the grill, served it onto two plates gave one too Arthur and one for himself.

"What would you like?" Francis asked coolly

"Whatever as long as it doesn't have eggs …. or milk …. or hot drink … or dairy product except yogurt" Chyse mumbled taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen and rested her head on the table.

"Don't lay on the table" Arthur said slightly scolding.

Chyse lifted her head and rested it on her hands with her elbows on the table.

Francis ate his food and began to start cooking again he decided to make a full breakfast with bacon sausages and hash brown just the way he remembered England like it. Chyse looked up slightly.

"Or tomatoes for that matter" she added.

Francis noted this taking them off the list of thing to cook.

Chyse drew the blanket further round herself bringing her feet up onto the edge of the chair and rested her head on her knees rather than her hands. Meanwhile Arthur watched slightly amused at her sleepiness finishing of the last of his tea and bacon. Francis finished cooking just as Arthur stood up and went over to the sink to begin to wash up.

* * *

Francis served the food onto a plate and placed it on the table in front of Chyse. She murmured her thanks and he fetched a knife and fork as well she began to eat slowly at first but soon started to pick up speed. During this time Francis stood behind her after he had thought she was enjoying his food and commenced on sorting her hair so it wasn't sticking up at all and any angle from his pocket he procured a comb. Arthur watched from the sink with slight amusement this seemed that sort of thing France would do.

Chyse felt something in her hair but continued to eat not really bothered by it. Francis frowned her hair was difficult to comb and when he finally got it unknotted and flat it wouldn't stay in the right place. It all flicked forward.

Chyse finished eating, placed her cutlery on the plate and leaned back slightly, wrapping the blanket further round herself. Francis sighed this really wasn't working what he needed was his straighteners to sort this mess out. He left and went to his room to fetch his own as he doubted Arthur would have any.

Chyse looked around curiously at the loss of the fingers through her hair and watched Francis leave the room. She shrugged slightly, glancing at Arthur seeing him still washing up; she got up and went into the living room still dragging her blanket. When she got into the living room, she sat on the sofa she had occupied the previous night. She began to slide down until she ended up laying down still wrapped up in the blanket.

Francis came down the stairs holding the electrical device in his hand and headed into the kitchen when he first entered he saw only Arthur still washing up he turned around thinking of where she could be. He then walked into the living room to see her laying on the same sofa as before.

"Are zou awake?" Francis asked uncertainly

"No" Chyse answered almost immediately

"I hope zou don't mind me doing zhis but your hair will annoy me" Francis stated plugging in his straighteners.

"It's fine I don't mind" Chyse replied dozily "why do you own straighteners?" she asked.

"You didn't zink hair like this just happened did zou?" Francis chuckled.

The device bleeped signalling it had finished heating up. Francis picked it up and began to straighten her hair whilst she lay facing the ceiling with her head over the arm. He ran his fingers comb and straighteners through her hair as she began to daydream staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Author Note:

Mon amour: My Love

Why do I always like my endings best :P


	8. Picnic

Author Note:

YES francis finally leaves goodbye gosh he just wouldn't go :/ yeah I kinda like this chapter it's a bit awkward ( -word I can now spell) but I like the ending (yet again). Quick question does anyone think this is going to slow?

OMG I had like quite a few reviews they literally made my day several times

Ok I was going to answer StarFyre Dreams's question last chapter but I completely forgot because I was soooo happy at the fact they reviewed but it's in this chapter so I hope that's ok, also I don't normally spell check my author notes because well I don't really know.

You guys are awesome (not as much as Prussia though but I don't think that possible) thanks for all the reviews and story adds hopefully I'll write lots know because I won't have much hw because I have study leave next week so hopefully I'll be able to update more :D .

I DO NOT OWN HETAILIA if you can't read that it was written on the previous chapters too :P

Anyway finally on with the story

* * *

"Ow" Chyse spoke quickly feeling the heat against her skin.

"Désolé, désolé" Francis muttered changing his grip slightly making it easier to hold the device.

Arthur having just finished washing up then came in and stopped short.

"Francis what on earth are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm straightening her hair. Izn't it obvious?" Francis replied still concentrating on completely.

Arthur stood in a daze. He watched from a distance as if mesmerised. He mentally shook himself and sat down opposite.

"Ta da mon petit all finished" Francis smiled happy at his work.

Chyse tipped her head further back to look at him.

"I'm not that small" she spoke with a slight frown on her face.

"But oui you are et trés mignon" he said chuckling. Chyse pouted slightly at this but said nothing preferring to sit up, crossing her arms.

"Francis how many time to I have to tell you not to speak that accursed language in my house?" Arthur asked irritatedly.

"I don't know mon amour I lost count zoon after 50" Francis smirked at him.

Arthur huffed "shouldn't you be going home soon?"

"Oui oui I'm leaving zis afternoon zo I'm still here to annoy you until then" he smiled cheerfully.

"Ugh fine then what do you propose we do?" Arthur asked.

"We could go for a walk" Francis suggested

"That the most stupid ide…. Wait that's actually a good idea" Arthur spoke surprised.

"Is there going to be food?" Chyse asked suddenly from her position lying back on the sofa.

"Oui mon petit" Francis answered before Arthur had a chance.

"I'm not little" Chyse whined slightly.

"Well I'll be back in a few minutes when I have made zome food" Francis said whilst walking out the room.

"Well I'm going to get changed into more appropriate clothing" Arthur said leaving too.

Chyse looked down at her clothes and deciding that they would be suitable enough, lay back down and staring at ceiling her warm fringe covering some of her face.

* * *

Francis came back holding a bag from the kitchen filled with fresh food. He placed in by the doorway and came to sit on the opposite sofa.

"Comment s'est passé votre premier jour?" Francis asked

Chyse glanced at him confused then tried to translate. "How ….first….. Day, right I get" Chyse thought.

"Ok it's been odd but nice with good food and sleep" she answered too tired to translate back to French that and she didn't really know what the words were anyway.

Francis smirked slightly thinking off the other nation's reaction to her and how they would treat her. Chyse looked at him slightly freaked by the smile he was giving. Arthur's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

When he came into the living room swinging the rucksack in the doorway onto his back, Francis smile had disappeared his face becoming blanker but still with a hint of a smile.

"You all set?" Arthur asked turning to walk back to put his shoes on.

Chyse got up following him out the door to where they took of their shoes the night before. Francis followed after her. She pulled on her shoes and shut the Velcro across them. Francis and Arthur knelt down to tie up their shoelaces. Chyse looked down on them awkwardly, waiting for them to straighten.

They left through the door; Arthur turned locking the door behind him. Francis walked over to the pavement Chyse trailing behind. They waited for Arthur who proceeded down the path and lead the way down the road and off a little lane to the side. Francis fell in line with Arthur about half way to the side alley, Chyse trailed slightly behind them not knowing where they were going. I think we'll go that field over by the river Arthur thought to himself.

"What river?" Chyse asked causing them both to look round in surprise.

"Well there's a river nearby and I thought it would be a good place to go" Arthur explained nervously.

Francis looked confused between the two completely baffled by how she suddenly asked about something that wasn't said.

They walked down the alleyway and into a big field that opened up with a gushing river at the bottom. Chyse's mouth fell slightly agape at the lovely view.

Francis and Arthur continued walking not aware of her stopping. She ran to catch up.

* * *

When they reached the riverside Arthur took off the rucksack Francis had packed and placed it on the floor rummaging through it and pulled out a blanket placing it next to him on the grass. Francis sat gracefully on the edge of the blanket. Chyse knelt on the edge of the blanket behind Francis and gazed at the river thoughtfully admiring its beauty.

Arthur meanwhile was unpacking the food beginning with sandwiches handing them to the people that had been labelled. He gave Francis his first.

"Merci mon chéri" Francis said taking the cling filmed food from him.

Arthur glared slightly at him before returning to the bag of food. He handed Chyse the one labelled 'Chase'. She accepted the package frowning slightly.

"You know you spelt my name wrong right?" she asked to no one in particular and began to unwrap the sandwiches.

"But zhat iz zhe you say it none?" Francis said questioningly

"Well yeah but it's spelt C-H-Y-S-E" she said spelling it out clearly for both of them.

"Right I'll be sure to remember zhat next time" Francis said trying to comment the fact to memory.

They ate in silence until they had all finished then Arthur emptied the contents of the bag on to the blanket simply saying 'to help yourself'. They ate giving mild chit chat until all the food was gone.

Francis got up and stretched saying "well I better get back now or I'll miz my train"

"Okay then we'll come too" Arthur spoke back gathering all the escaping wrapper that had failed to end up in the bag back in there. He stood while Chyse rolled off the back of the blanket where she had been sitting and stretched out her limbs on the ground. Arthur looked down at her for a second slightly amused before shaking off the blanket folding it and putting it on top in the bag. Chyse sat up and reached up Francis noticing this took her hands and pulled her up. Arthur smiled slightly at this and put the rucksack on his back as they headed back to the house.

* * *

They got back to the house shortly after, leaving Francis to get changed and pack up most off his clothes. "He always leaves some here" Arthur thought bitterly. At his side Chyse chuckled. "He probably leaves them so he can come if he feels the need to without staying long." Chyse suggested.

Arthur looked at her confused. Right this settled it for him it was obviously true but how to break it to her? They stood in the doorway waiting for Francis in a non-awkward silence.

Francis came rushing down the stairs with his bag in tow and dropped his bag to the side whilst he hastily pulled his shoes on.

"Have you got everything?" Arthur asked him.

"Oui mon ami" Francis replied

"Have you got your ticket?" Chyse quizzed from the side.

"Oui I do, now let's go" Francis said looking as if he were about to run out the door.

Arthur walked out the door and walked over to the car in the driveway unlocked it and climbed into the drivers eat whilst Francis put his stuff in the boot and took the passenger's seat leaving Chyse in the back.

They arrived with no problem only a little traffic around the traffic lights causing Francis to say "wow that was amazing I think almost all the lights were green. I think that is the fastest time we have made it to the train station. Arthur parked the car in a space right by the station door in a space that they had watched being vacated only seconds earlier. They got out Arthur going over to pay for the parking whilst Francis got his bag out of the boot and they stood waiting for Arthur to return. He returned shortly placed the ticket in the window and locked the car.

They followed behind him into the train station.

"Well good bye I'll come vizit you guys zoon" Francis said proceeding to kiss Arthur on both cheeks earning a disapproving look from the man and he did the same with Chyse except hugging her first.

"Bye then see you soon" she said waving him off as he went through the turnstile he turned and gave one last wave before turning and entering the tunnel on the other side.

Chyse and Arthur left through the main doors and into the car park. They got in the car. Arthur turned the key contemplating how on earth to tell her of her ability.

They were almost home when Arthur decided just to be blunt like when he unintentionally asked about the burn marks and hope she wouldn't do anything stupid. She was sitting in the backseat again like on the way there.

"Chyse?" Arthur asked suddenly nervous about this.

"Hmm?" Chyse answered Arthur dearly wanting to correct her but decided that this probably wasn't the best time.

"You know you wanted to know about those burn marks" he said getting more nervous by the second.

"Yeah of course" she replied uncertainly.

"Well I think I know what they mean" he said trying to calm himself down.

"Yes?" she asked questioningly.

"I may need to check this but" he swallowed hard.

"I think you may be able to control magic" he said quickly the relief washing over him now all he had to do was deal with the side effect the might have.

* * *

Author Note:

Yay sorry for the cliff hanger but that was the only way I could think t end it or it would have been hugely long.

England finally remembered to say the line (totally not me forgetting it or anything)

France FINALLY left it was like:

Me: leave

France: NO

Me: leave

France NO

Etc.

Translations: (French)

Désolé, désolé-Sorry, Sorry

mon petit-My Little

et trés mignon-And Very Cute

mon amour-My Love

Comment s'est passé votre premier jour?-How Was Your First Day (if that's wrong please say because I think I got it from google translate because it wasn't in my textbook)

Merci mon chéri-Thank You My Darling

mon ami- My Friend

I think that's all correct me if I'm wrong


	9. That's One Thing Off The List

Author Note:

OK I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY I didn't update in ages but this chapter was kinda hard to start writing but I got it going and then it was ok. So so glad francis finally left and Arthur (not me) remembered to tell chyse. I'm still figuring out some details so the next chapter might be awhile but I have two days off on study leave so I probably won't revise like a good little girl I'll just write this :D

It's only maths and chemistry first and I can do those fine it german I'm worried about but I have revised for that so I should be ok.

Anyway I don't know if you know but I certainly do this is the longest story I have ever write including the one that isn't on ff because it isn't fan made it's orginal :O so yay this story.

Anyway enough of me rambling I DO NOT OWN OR WISH TO OWN HETALIA

and just a warning there are some really long paragraphs in this one (still has the long sentences too)

* * *

They sat in silence for a while Chyse digested the news.

"That's ridiculous" she said quietly to herself "but how can that be?" she asked.

"It is a very very rare thing to occur I have met a few though" Arthur replied.

"O...kay... but what does it actually mean?" she asked searching for answers.

"Well in short you can perform things separate from you without having contact with said object or space. I have a couple of books you can read about it that might help" he offered.

He pulled up onto the driveway, opened his door and got out. Chyse still sat stunned in her seat Arthur chuckled slightly, going round to open her door for her. The noise of the door opening brought her out of her thoughts. She looked round seeing Arthur holding the door open for her. She smiled up at him and undid her seatbelt, climbed out of the car turning to close the door behind her while Arthur locked the car and walked up to the house unlocked the front door and stepped indie Chyse followed him through and kicked her shoes off.

"Oh and just to warn you, you'll have two more days at school to say goodbye to your friends" Arthur said factually.

"Ummm….. Ok" Chyse smiled slightly.

"I'll go find the books I'll be back in a few minutes" Arthur said going up the stairs.

"well that went better than i thought it would" Arthur thought to himself happy he finally told her, "at least she didn't act like I was joking or anything" he entered his study and walked over to the bookshelf pulling out a book and reached to the books behind them.

Chyse felt awkward standing waiting in the hallway so went and sat in the living room. She sat on the sofa she seemed to always occupy waiting for Arthur to come back.

* * *

Arthur carefully picked up the books and laid them on his desk. He looked down at them checking they were the right ones and not something else.

After checking they were indeed the right ones and went back down to find where Chyse was.

Chyse turned hearing Arthur come into the room and struggling to close the door behind him. Chyse was just about to get up and help when he succeeded in shutting it.

He came over and sat opposite and placed the books on the table and proceeded to explain.

He pointed to the book furthest to the left and said "this is the basic one. You should read it first. It is mostly definitions and things you ought to know." He pointed to the one next to it "this is magic through time it's history what was happening a few years again because it isn't too recent and what is predicted for the future you should read that second" he pointed to the middle one "this one details the side effects and things to avoid and basically how it well affect your life" he pointed to the last two "these contain the actual magic, read them when you when you are free, and when you want" he finished and sat back do not practise anything I haven't already gone over with you alone" he warned putting extra emphasis on alone.

Chyse just sat there trying to take it all in. true be told she still barely believed him when he said she was magic.

"Oh and I would like to test something first to check I'm not wrong" Arthur said suddenly.

"Hmmm….." Chyse said looking across at him.

"Hold out your hands please" he said Chyse did as she was asked and held her hands out.

Arthur smiled slightly "palms up please"

Chyse flipped her hands the other way up and looked into his eyes.

* * *

Arthur muttered something under his breath and his hands began to glow a slightly red purple. Circles in this colour began to form around wrists and expanding over hands towards where he was holding Chyse's hands they flowed over her hands and into her wrists. Arthur stopped muttering and the circles slowly stopped forming and after a few more were formed they stopped completely.

After all the rings had gone into her wrists where her burn marks were. Arthur stopped holding her hands and let them fall to his side whilst Chyse did the same.

"What was that?" Chyse asked nervously

"It detects magic and if it senses it then it will go into the person or object at the point marked by magic in childhood" Arthur explained. "And seeing from the results it would show that you are in fact magic" he spoke in a matter of fact voice.

"Ok then" she said still thinking that it was unbelievable.

"That clears one thing of your to do list" Arthur said reaching over to the table and crossed it of the list that was under the books on the table. "and it isn't that hard to believe but I must say for taking this rather well, the other people have been left to tell won't believe me or tried to harm me" Arthur said trying to reassure her.

She smiled back at him slightly uncertainly.

He piled the books and gave them to her. He also slipped an envelope out of his pocket and placed it on top of the pile of books saying to read it later.

Chyse picked up the books and took them to her room. Before she reached the door Arthur called out.

"I'll make jacket potato for tea what would you like on it and what would you like to drink?" he asked also standing and walking to the door.

"What do you have?" Chyse replied

"Food wise for the jacket I have tuna sweet corn cheese beans salad and to drink we have apple juice…"

"APPLE JUICE" Chyse answered before Arthur had a chance to finish, still struggling to open the door without dropping the pile of books she was holding. Arthur laughed slightly whether at her attempt to open the door or at her quick answer she wasn't sure.

"And I would like tuna sweet corn" she said while Arthur opened the door and let her though first while he followed behind. She reached the bottom of the stairs and started to climb up them as Arthur continued onto the kitchen to start making food.

* * *

Chyse climbed slowly up the stairs so she didn't drop the delicate looking books or the envelope placed precariously on the top.

Arthur searched the fridge for the necessary ingredients for the meal, when he found the potatoes he wasted no time in placing the first one in the microwave and setting the timer. He continued to search until he found the tuna and sweet corn in the cupboard and beans and cheese for himself. He placed everything on the side and began to mix the ingredients together.

Chyse placed the pile on the floor by the door of her room whilst she opened it not wanting to repeat the struggle that had taken placed in the living room. She opened the door to find that it had remained untouched since she had last been in there causing her to smile. She picked the books up and set them in the corner of the room.

Taking the letter off the top of the pile she sat down on the side of her bed. She tried to peel the stuck down piece open and once the first side ripped she started at the other side and the same happening again. She then ran her nail across opening it completely there were several pieces of paper inside the envelope. She took the first of the pieces out and began to read it.

Arthur took the first potato out of the microwave and placed it on the side and took the second placing it in the microwave for the same length of time and the first one. Whilst he waited for the ping of the microwave he thought about whether Chyse had read the letters yet and what she would think of it. He hoped she would understand it and use it properly and not abuse it.

PING the microwave interrupted his thought going of a second time. He took the hot potato out of the microwave and placed them side by side in the oven for a while to finish cooking. It won't that he was bad a cooking it was just mostly had to use magic to finish it off, because it took too long to fit into his schedule which often left the food tasting different, but he got used to it, although recently it had been getting better he was having more time to complete things. It was just that the frog wouldn't forget how he food used to turn out Arthur sighed at the thought he knelt down to see into the oven and saw they were done.

* * *

Author Note:

Slight harry potter reference there I dunno if you spotted it but I know I did when writing it :P

What does the not say? I'm not entirely sure but I know that main idea o next chapter will likely be extracts from letter and the books but they are important(ish) but if you want to skip you can but then again why I am telling you this because you can skip any chapter *facepalm*

But on the bright side France is gone (HA TAKE THAT FROG I WIN).


	10. Mashed Potato

Author Note:

Okay so there wasn't much text I thought there was going to be more but I decided to spread it out a bit more :P sorry I was going to write more but I went to my friends instead and I had to sort out what was in the books and the envelope ( - which I can now spell :O). I'm going to try and get at least 1 chapter a day for the next two weeks because I have so much time off :P.

I DO NOT OWN OR WISH OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING I REFERENCE TO (in case you missed that in previous chapters)

* * *

Chyse reread the letter and cracked a grin. "This is good. I can decorate my room however I want and get anything I want for all my portable stuff if we're travelling a lot" she thought whilst smiling. "I doubt I'll get pocket money now ah well" she thought she started to think how to decorate the room.

Arthur grabbed the potatoes out of the oven and placed them on separate plates. He then grabbed the fillings and took them all to the dining room. He went back poured the drinks tea for himself and apple juice for Chyse, and took them to the table as well.

Chyse heard Arthur's voice calling up the stairs that food was ready so she put the sheet of paper she had been reading back in the envelope and hurried down the stairs.

Arthur sat down and waited for Chyse who appeared in the doorway shortly after. She seemed slightly out of breath but sat opposite him where the table had been set.

They ate in silence, Chyse eating fast as normal and Arthur was eating in a slow dignified way carefully cutting up his food.

Chyse finished when Arthur was halfway through.

"Can I leave the table please?" Chyse asked awkwardly not likely the silence but not wanting to disturb Arthur's eating.

Arthur finished his mouthful and spoke "of course"

Chyse got up pushed her chair under and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

She picked up the first book making sure it was the one she was supposed to read first. It was a thin hardback, royal blue book. She opened to see elegant handwriting stating the title 'Meaning Of Magic' she turned the page to see the contents see disregarded this in preference to just read through the whole thing.

She turned to the next page to see it starting. 'Magic can simply be described as a flow of a special type of energy possessed in certain human.'

"Well that's clears things" Chyse said sarcastically to herself. She continued to read on.

'It often makes itself known by a single 'magic mark' on the skin. These are typically only a slightly altered colour than the skin, which then glows when the 'energy' is released/used.'

Chyse looked down at her wrists; they defiantly matched the description Chyse decided though she wasn't sure about the glowing as she wasn't aware of ever using magic.

'These 'magic marks' can be anywhere on the body including but not limited to ankles, neck, face and arms. Most of the time there is a single mark although there have been several cases where there are double marks but no known cases of any more than two'

Chyse wondered what made her special enough to have two marks and she wondered whether it mattered that they were symmetrical.

'These 'double marks' are often next each other or in similar places. They are also normally the similar shapes with slight differences although there have been occurrences of exactly the same shape it is unknown what this actually means at the present moment'

Chyse put the book down deciding to read more later perhaps before she went to bed she glance at her phone to see the time 9:00 'how did it get that late' Chyse wondered.

She slipped off the bed and went down the stairs to see if she could find Arthur.

* * *

When she looked into the living room she saw him sitting in the corner cross-stitching. She sat on the sofa she always sat on and watch.

Arthur was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't notice her come in. she sat and watched him for a while before he felt someone's presence in the room he looked over to see Chyse sitting watching him. Chyse smiled when he looked up at her.

He smiled back before remembering he needed to tell her the days she was spending at her school before becoming completely home-schooled.

"Chyse" he started putting down his needlework carefully.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"well just so you know you will be going back to school tomorrow and in a week tomorrow as well so you can see your friends and make sure you give them your e-mail and means of contact" he informed her with a blank face.

"Ummm….. Okay" she smiled at him slightly.

"Oh and I have a note for you to give to your school and if you want to take something in on the second day just say and we can buy something" she smiled happily at him ideas already forming in her mind.

"Thanks that would be awesome" Arthur internally cringed slightly at the term 'awesome' reminding him of a certain white haired nation.

"Can you cross-stich? I noticed you watching earlier" he inquired.

"Ummm… yeah I have some stuff in my bags upstairs" Chyse said twisting her feet together.

"Oh that's good then" Arthur said smiling, happy to have found someone who was able to do cross-stitch apart from him.

He went back to his stitching while Chyse watched.

"What is it of?" Chyse asked uncertain to the phrasing she used.

"This? It's only flowers in a meadow." He replied not taking his eyes off his work.

* * *

They sat like that for a while before the phone started to ring.

Arthur began to get up but Chyse quickly said "I'll get it and jumped up"

"It's over by the television" Arthur commented as Chyse started to look around for it.

She spotted it and went over to pick it up.

"Hello?" Chyse said into the receiver.

"Ahh bonjour Mon petit ami" a French accent coming through the phone.

Arthur whispered asking who it was and Chyse mouthed back 'Francis'. Arthur nodded in response.

"Hey there Francis" she replied.

"Zo Chyse how haz it been?" Francis asked.

"Fine" Chyse replied happiness filling her voice.

"And ze food" Francis questioned.

"Good thanks" Chyse replied again.

"Zo I called just to zay zat I got home fine" Francis said

"That's good then" Chyse said at a loss for what else to say.

"Well I shall zpeak to you later" and Francis hung up.

Chyse put the phone down and sat back down.

"What did he want" Arthur questioned.

"Just asked how I was if the food was alright and that he got home ok" Chyse recited

"Okay is that is all?" Arthur said speaking mostly to himself.

Chyse looked at the time and realised that it was time she went to bed if she would have to get up for school in the morning.

"I'll drive tomorrow as I'm not busy" Arthur said as he saw her walk over to the door.

"Thanks" Chyse replied simply going through the door and started up the stairs.

* * *

Arthur smiled to himself this wasn't too bad he thought it was actually turning out quite well and he would have a chance to do all his paperwork tomorrow while she was gone. He smiled to himself.

He decided that he ought to go to bed shortly too if he was going to drive her in the morning but first he thought he would have a shower.

Chyse quickly rummaged through her boxes and bags of things looking for her pyjamas. Finally finding them in the last boxes she sighed pulled them on grabbed her blanket and a cream coloured dog which she had named 'mashed potato' for lack of a better name off the floor.

She pulled the pillows about half way down the bed and wrapped the blanket round herself, got on the bed and pushed the quilt onto the floor.

Arthur continued to cross-stitch for much longer than he planned he glanced at his watch suddenly seeing the time and went to have a shower whilst letting the warm water run over him he heard the heating lick off.

When he got out, he went and put on his pyjamas. He was about to get into bed he decided to check to see if Chyse was okay.

* * *

He cracked the door open slightly, seeing she was asleep in went in he then saw that she was curled up at the bottom of the bed shivering. He moved closer and felt something soft on his feet he looked down and saw her quilt on the floor he picked it up and gently put it over Chyse whilst pulling the blanket away so she wouldn't get too hot. To his surprise she let go of it after only a few tugs from him unlike France's shirt.

* * *

Author note:

And France is back again he really won't leave :/ at least it isn't so fruk-y anymore

After writing his speak I kept trying to write the description stuff with a French accent =_=

What is it with me and liking my ending so much I almost always think they are the best bit *sigh*

Mon petit ami- my small friend


	11. It's Tuesday

Author Note:

From this chapter I conclude that I has hugging issues :P

Ummm….. I would have finished it sooner but I got distracted . Just a warning I'll probably update later tomorrow because I do have exams two to be precise but in the middle I have a gap of 3 hour so I'll probably work on it then but my laptop only has charge for 2 hours at most soooo… I'll probably eat then write and then revise :P see you guys tomorrow (hopefully).

I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH MY SCHOOL if I did I would change a lot of stuff that none of us like :P

* * *

*bleep bleep*

Arthur turned over and shut the alarm off. He lay still for a few moments before sitting up and throwing the quilt off him. He shivered at the sudden breeze urging him to get up and dressed He got dressed quickly buttoning up a white shirt pulling on black trousers and putting a black tie on.

He headed across the hallway and knocked smartly on Chyse's door to wake her up. When he heard no response, he opened the door to see her curled under the quilt made only obvious by the lump in roughly the middle.

He stepped across the room carefully and tried to shake her awake. This got a small response of 'mmm' so, going for a more likely to succeed tactic he pulled the quilt of entirely. Chyse shivered before rolling over to face him with a sleepy smile.

"Morning what day is it?" of at least that's what it sounded like to Arthur.

"Morning, its Tuesday now get ready for school. I'll make you some breakfast." Arthur half smiled back.

At this Chyse bolted upright causing Arthur to chuckle slightly he left the room to start making her some food.

Chyse looked though the first bag on the floor, where she remembered her underwear being and pulled it on. Chyse began to search through the boxes and bags for her school uniform. She finally found it under several school books and her planner.

She quickly pulled the light blue polo shirt, sporting the school logo on, over her head and stepped into the navy blue trousers. She then hurriedly searched for some matching black socks. She eventually found them and put them on as well. She saw her school bag by the door and began to pack it for the lesson she had, looking in the front of her planner for her timetable.

* * *

Arthur stood in the kitchen sipping his tea wondering what to make Chyse for breakfast. Deciding that he would make crumpets for both of them, he went through the cupboards to find the packet.

He finally found them and placed one set in the toaster and went to the fridge hoping there would be some butter to put on them. This caused him to stop and think he remembered Chyse telling France that she didn't like butter he wondered whether it would make a difference if it was on crumpets or not. 'I'll ask her when she comes down' he thought.

Chyse ran down the stairs carrying her packed bag, which she threw over by the door, then proceeded to walk into the kitchen to see about the situation with the food.

Arthur turned round at the noise of her feet on the stairs and the bang of her bag and hoped that she happened broken anything. She walked into the kitchen smiling like this was perfectly normal.

Arthur smiled at her before turning back to the toaster which had just popped.

"I'll do mine" Chyse from his side.

"Ok sure" Arthur said slightly disconcerted.

Chyse smiled back and turned placing her crumpets in the toaster, she then twisted the toaster to see the settings on the side changing them so they were right for her. She pushed the lever down to start them cooking. Arthur sat at the table across the room and calmly spread butter on his crumpets. He took a bite and smiled enjoying the flavour.

*pop*

Chyse's crumpets were done. She picked them out on put them on the plate Arthur had left for her. She sat down next to him and buttered her crumpets.

They ate in silence finishing quickly. After they had finished Arthur took the plates and put them next to the sink. Chyse got up and raced back to her room to find her school shoes.

Arthur turned and seeing she had gone, went to put his shoes on by the door. He was just about to start doing up the laces on the other foot when Chyse came down put her shoes on the floor and slid her feet into them. He sighed slightly "Does she not have any shoes with shoelaces?" he asked himself.

"Only my walking boot have laces because I'm not great at doing them up, they either come undone or they're too loose" she answered smiling.

Arthur finished his doing up his shoes and grabbing his keys walked out the door. Chyse followed behind shutting the door after her. Arthur unlocked the door whilst walking towards the car. He slipped in on the drivers side whilst Chyse slid in sitting in the passenger seat.

* * *

They listened to the radio as they drove it was on the local frequency. Chyse was slightly surprised by him knowing the way.

They arrived with no problems and little traffic so they were a bit early.

"What time do you want picking up?" Arthur asked

"Just 3:35" she asked before leaning over the seats to give him a hug surprising him and he gave a tentative hug back.

"Bye" she said getting out the car smiling.

She reached back in and grabbed her bag before throwing it over her head onto her shoulder.

"Have a nice day" Arthur called before she closed the door behind her. he took the hand break off and reversed out of his parking spot.

Chyse stood and watched him go before crossing the road and walking into the school.

Arthur drove home smiling to himself. He arrived home with little incident. He let himself in, took off his shoes and went up to his study he sighed as he entered seeing all the work that needed doing. He began on the mounting paperwork.

* * *

Chyse walked into her form room after climbing the two flights of stairs to the top floor.

"Hey, how comes you weren't here yesterday?" Asked one of the few people that was in the form room before her.

She wore the same uniform as Chyse except she was wearing a jumper over the top. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey Nicki. And new family, well person" she smiled back.

"Cool are they nice?" she asked.

"Yeah he's really nice and we're going travelling loads as well" she answered taking her chair off the table and pushing it under the table.

"And I'm going to be home-schooled as well" she added.

"Really? Sounds like fun" they said disappointment showing slightly in her voice.

"Yeah this is my second to last day" she said sadness sowing slightly in her voice.

She pulled her gloves of and put them in her bag.

She left and went down the corridor to the computer suite. She opened the door and three people out of the five in there looked round and greeted her.

She went over and hugged the furthest from the door.

"Hey ,I missed you yesterday, where were you?" the blonde haired one asked whilst returning the hug. She had blue eyes and short shoulder length hair. She was nickname Max

"Moving in with a new person" she smiled."This is my second to last day" she admitted shyly.

"Really? Why?" she asked evidently upset by the prospect of her friend leaving.

"We're going to be travelling a lot so I'm getting home schooled" she replied smiling sadly.

"Awweh, so what other day are you in?" she asked

"Next week do you have my proper e-mail not just my msn?" Chyse replied smiling sadly again.

"No, never needed it" Max admitted

"Okay then, hang on" she logged on to the computer next to Max.

She tapped her fingers against the desk waiting for it to load.

It logged her on and she opened a word document and typed in her e-mail and coped and pasted it down the page in the smallest font that was still readable. She then printed it off and hoped that the printers were working. She got up and walked across the room to see the printer printing out the file onto a blank sheet of paper.

She took out her scissors when she sat down and cut two of the top ones off and handed one to max and one to another brown haired girl in the room on the opposite side of her.

They both replied with thanks and took the slips. They talked for a while about the week-end and anything that had happened since the last time they spoke, before Chyse looked at the time on the computer and saw that she needed to leave for registration. She grabbed her bag and waited for max to join her by the door they headed down the corridor when they reached the end they exchanged a hug and max went down a floor while Chyse entered the room on the left. She sat down in her seat and put her bag on the table and looked through it to find the note that Arthur had given her earlier explained that she would be leaving. She form tutor walked just as she found the note in an envelope between her geography textbook and folder.

* * *

Author Note:

Does this feel like it's going to slow for anyone because I've just noticed that about two full days have passed in something like 8 chapters. Ah well if anyone wants to say anything review.

This has been edited after reading Sora Moto review (don't feel like you're nitpicking your helping me get better at this:)) so hopefully it makes some more sense now. If you notice anything a bit off, I'm make a pig's ear of it or you don't understand something do say then hopefully I can fix it.

So here are some things you might not understand (I will add more if you ask):

Form Room- Not sure how to describe this. At my school each year is divided into 4 groups "forms" which all have a certain place where there have registrastion P.S.C.H.E. and lunch etc. and this is called your "forms" "form room"

Form Tutor- is the teacher that is in charge of you during P.S.C.H.E. and registration etc.(not break or lunch because you can leave the room then)

I hope that help anything please please say because I will probably use some really British word/s that I don't realise you don't know so feel free to say and then you'll know what it means and other people don't end up confused as well. :)


	12. Separated

Author Note

Sorry this took so long I kinda had writers block then some stuff happened. Also after I got out of all that this chapter took along time to write I don't really like it but hey it needed to be here and it just didn't want to be written anyway enough of my excuses on with the story

PS I don't own Hetalia :)

* * *

She walked to the front and placed the envelope on the front desk while her form tutor gave out notices. "Today we have assembly; it's a whole school assembly". Chyse sat down again and listened to the rest of the notices none of which seemed to affect her. After this, her form tutor called the register and they were dismissed. Everyone got up, many leaving straight away and some hanging back to get books out of lockers. Chyse was included the first one. She waited for the people in front of her to finish so she could head out of the classroom and to her first lesson of Geography.

She walked up the corridor darting skilfully around the crowd of people waiting outside different classrooms for lessons to begin. When Chyse finally made it to the room she needed, she went straight in and joined the other student sitting randomly around the room waiting for the rest of the class. She had sat down and took out her books and folder. During this time most of the rest of the class had come in followed by their Geography teacher. He again took the register, as if they were would have disappeared walking along the corridor as they all had their form rooms on the top floor.

Their Geography teacher announced that they would spend the lesson making notes from a DVD that he held in his hand. He put the disk in the player and went and sat at the side of the room to watch so he wouldn't be getting in the way of anyone.

The lights were turned off covering the room in darkness. The interactive whiteboard at the front lit up as the projector shone onto it. The teacher's desk in front had very few things on it except a few papers and a pen pot. There was a row of three tables in-front of that and a horse-shoe shape of more tables around the edge. One of the sides of the horse-shoe had only the teacher sitting on it as it was a fairly small class.

The lesson went smoothly. The DVD about volcanic eruptions took the whole lesson to watch and as they packed up they were told their homework was to write up the notes in best.

Everyone left the room after they had packed up. Some headed down to the canteen to get food while the others spent break in their form rooms or various other places. Chyse walked back to her form room alone as the rest of the people in the lesson in her form, went to get food downstairs. When she was back in the form room she switched her Geography things for her German things which she needed for third lesson.

She stayed in the form room for a while. The room was painted yellow with lockers next to the door travelling about halfway down the room, with a horse-shoe of tables and a smaller horse-shoe in the middle, in-front of the desk for the teacher.

She stood next to a couple of people how were talking. she listened to the conversation around her.

* * *

She looked up at the clock that hung over the door. Deciding it was late enough she walked down the stairs to the cloakrooms where she changed her school bag for her bright blue P.E. bag, and walked to the changing rooms that were further round the school.

After getting changed she followed her other friends onto the field. They walked to the man standing on the field said their hellos and began to warm up as instructed. When they finished, they waited for the other people to finish changing and get their butts outside. They talked whilst standing in a circle laughing and mucking around.

After everyone had gotten outside the man sorted everyone into teams and they ran off onto the pitches he'd said, whilst wearing team bibs they had picked up before running off to the pitches they also took an oblong ball, one for each pitch. From here they began to play small games of contact rugby. Chyse proceeded to get very muddy from tackling and being the only one wearing shorts she was the only one who got it all up her legs.

After the teams had circled the pitches and played some of the other teams, it was time to go inside and get changed again. Chyse quickly changed out of her P.E. kit and back into her school clothes. She stood outside the quickly heating up changing rooms the warm bodies inside being the cause.

She waited until the teacher said she could go and she walked back up the stairs to one the R.S. where she had German as all the other language rooms were being used for other lessons. Some of the rest of the class was already there waiting for the class before to get let out.

* * *

By the time the class inside the room was let out the rest of the people for the next lesson had arrived. They went and walked to their seats and sat down she took out her books for the lesson and shortly after they began.

The lesson usually followed roughly the same pattern of read from the textbook; translate it and then play a game at the end and this one was no exception. Chyse struggled through the work like normal. "grammar I get but, why can I not remember these damn words" she thought to herself looking up another countless word that rung a bell in her head but she didn't seem to remember. "death, I knew that I swear I looked this up earlier" she sighed out loud. Finally the lesson ended after the a game of noughts and crosses, played by splitting up the class into two teams where each team chose a space and then translated the sentence given to get that space and the team that made a line of three won. This time the team Chyse was on had won not that she contributed much to what was happening.

The chattering students in her form walked back to the form room again to drop off their bags before going to boring assembly. The walk was uneventful as they were only going down the corridor. After that they went all the way down to the hall.

They followed the rest of the crowd that were down there into the hall and sat down. The hall wasn't very big and only just managed to fit everybody in it at once. The walls were very plain and placed randomly round the walls were odd bits of display board which had several pieces of artwork hanging on them that students had painted during art lessons. They sat for twenty minutes listening to the assembly that no-one would remember a day from now. The assembly over ran for five minutes during which time most people weren't paying, they were watching the clock much more concerned with the lunch that was coming next. They were finally let out row by row and they split at the main corridor into the people going to the canteen and the people that had packed lunch. Chyse went to the canteen to get food.

After she waited in the queue and had been served her food she sat down at the table where the rest of the form were sitting and ate. They chatted animatedly among themselves Chyse only sat and ate not contributing to the conversation. She ate quickly and carried her plate over to the hatch and placed them among other plates ready for cleaning.

She wondered lazily up the stairs yet again and to the computer suite to send the rest of the lunch with Max. The lunchtime consisted of mostly hugging, talking and reminiscing.

* * *

Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip, Time skip,

* * *

Chyse stood outside the school looking for Arthur's car.

"Where on earth is that car it shouldn't be this hard to find." she muttered under her breathe. The sound of her voice was quiet anyway so her muttering went completely unnoticed by anyone moving around nearby.

Her eyes locked onto a car across the car park. She recognised it as Arthur's car. She walked hurriedly toward the red ford focus, as she walked she looked through the window to check it was in fact Arthur and she wasn't just going to get in some random strangers cars. She smiled to herself as she saw Arthur glancing around nervously but somehow completely missing her walking well more like speed walking directly toward him.

"I wonder if he'll notice me before I get there" Chyse thought to herself. Just as she thought that he turned round.

"Oh there you," he thought back "I was wondering where you had gotten to".

She opened the car door, swung her bag onto the floor of the car and sat next to him, quickly pulling the seatbelt across her. After hearing the click of the seatbelt into the buckle Arthur turned the key in the ignition and they drove off up the road and back to the house.

* * *

Author Note:

I hope this was better to read than it was to write.

Again if you notice something not making sense, I'm make a pig's ear of it or you don't understand something do say then I can try to fix it :).

See you next time and hopefully it won't be as long :P.


	13. Hot Drinks

Author Note:

I am so sorry for not updating for a long time AGAIN I was just really busy with some things like RS exam revision and junk. It was boring and I probably failed but oh well I have never been good at it. And then some other stuff has happened and now I'm on work experience which is fun. And anyway on with the story

I do not own HETALIA

* * *

The car drove across many roads back to their house. While he drove Arthur found himself wanting to break the silence that was forming.

"How was your day at school?" he asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"It was fine, same old, same old" Chyse replied thinking back through the day the last lessons being the most fun. "English and maths was fun" she said whilst staring out the window absentmindedly.

"What did you do in them then?" Arthur asked curiously.

"In English we watched the rest of the film and in maths we did work on binomial distribution which was quite easy so….." she trailed off.

"That's good then" Arthur replied. He drove for a while longer before, pulling the car into the driveway.

He turned the car off and got out. Chyse who had been staring out of the window in a daze came out of it and blinked several times at the noise of Arthur shutting the car door abruptly. She quickly followed him to the front door grabbing her school bag and slinging it over her shoulder as she shut the car door behind her.

From the doorway Arthur locked the car and unlocked the house door. Chyse ran over reaching the door just when Arthur managed to open it. He walked in whilst pulling the keys out of the lock. She followed him in and shut the door quietly behind her.

The hallway was fairly well lit at that moment as it was only 4:10 in the afternoon so the sun still shone through the windows either side of the door casting a shadow across the stairs. Chyse dropped her bag off of her shoulder and dropped it onto the floor Arthur put his feet alternatively on the stairs to undo the laces of his shoes, whilst Chyse just began slipping off her shoes with her feet.

Arthur looked over at her at said "you'll ruin your shoes doing that"

After she had got one off.

"But it's easier than bending down to take them off" she replied.

"Exercise is good for you" Arthur countered

"Okay fine" she sighed

She reached down and pulled of her other shoe with her hand, Arthur having already taken both his shoes off whilst talking, went and placed them on the rack.

She picked up the shoes and dropped them on the rack aiming it just right so they didn't fall off. "Yes" she mentally cheered at her success causing Arthur to smile behind her before turning and walking into the kitchen and Chyse following for lack of anything else to do. She sat at the small table and turned to Arthur.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked reaching over to the kettle picking it up and taking it over to the sink to fill up.

"No thanks" she replied tracing patterns on the table.

"I take it you would like coffee then?" he internally sighed at another person like the American.

"No thanks I don't like that either. I don't like any hot drinks" she said distantly still tracing patterns.

Arthur made an internal shocked face he hadn't met anyone that didn't like at least one hot drink.

"Would you like something else to drink then?" he asked

"What is there?" She asked more interestedly

"Blackcurrant squash, pure orange juice and several different apple juices"

"Okay umm… apple squash?" she said tentatively.

"Sure" he replied and put the kettle on and pulled a glass out from a cupboard and went to the fridge pulling out a bottle of apple squash.

"Strong or weak?" he asked unscrewing the lid

"Strong" she replied certainly smiling

He poured her drink and gave it to her.

"Thanks" she said as he passed her the glass and she took a slip whilst the click of the kettle signalled that the water had boiled. He poured it into a mug he got out of the cup cupboard. He poured milk in and stirred it in.

Once satisfied he took the mug and sat opposite Chyse and took a long sip from his mug and Chyse taking a smaller one from her glass.

"You'll be interested to know that we will be travelling to Germany in two days' time" said Arthur, putting his tea down for a moment to cool slightly.

"Really?" Chyse grinned back

"Yes, so you may want to think about packing soon." He said taking another sip.

Chyse grinned and finished off the rest of her drink. She began to make a mental list of what she would need.

* * *

"How are we gunna get there" she thought suddenly.

"Plane" Arthur spoke out loud, smiling.

Chyse smiled if possible wider. She loved flying. She liked to see the floor way below her.

Arthur smiled at her enthusiasm. He recalled talking to the blonde nation while she was at school. It had only been a short conversation but he felt that they had covered everything and Germany had never been one for banter. Hopefully while he was there he would see the 'awesome' (annoying) Prussia to ask him too.

* * *

After England had finished his tea, Chyse went upstairs to her room. She opened and unlocked her panel and counted the number of cameras she could install. 6. That would defiantly be enough. She then fished her small at the moment black laptop out of the bags on the floor she plugged the charger in and turned it on. The screen lit up almost instantaneously and loaded up the screen that asked for her password. She entered it in making sure to give a capital 'S' for and all the 'E''s were capitalise as well, she quickly typed in 'SEcrEtcodE'.

She smiled to herself, she had missed her laptop. It then loaded a bright red screen where she pressed a small button on the side of her laptop and a fingerprint scanner came out much like a CD Drive. It glowed a vivid blue she flipped it over and placed her little finger over the slight indent. This was one of her favourite things about this laptop it wouldn't open anything for anyone but her, even if they got the password right. The screen flashed twice before loading a picture of her and two other friends standing side by side. She smiled at it fondly remembering when it had been taken. She sighed before pressing a bright green button with 'DO NOT TOUCH' written below it, slightly below her keyboard and then entered several different 'ctrl' key codes and the icons started to show up on her screen for different programs.

She recalled the time it had taken to create this but all the time was worth it because it meant it was near impossible to hack or give viruses to the small computer because she made it from scratch. It was a reason she was isolated because she worked on them alone she would only let one other person help, whilst the other girls were all over boys and make up.

She decided that for this, she would use just the mouse and keyboard. She clicked on the list making program and waited for it to load. It took barely any time at all. The blank list on the left and all the options for editing were on the right. I clicked the drop down list and chose the pattern with the little rucksacks which in turn split up the list on the side into 'things to pack' and 'things to do' which included pack.

* * *

Chyse sat on the floor for a while filling in the list/table. Chyse didn't take too long in filling it in. She saved and turned the laptop off and closed the lid. She lay back and stared at the ceiling above finding patterns in the lumps and dips on it. She lay there for a while starting to become sleepy.

Arthur sat in the living room smiling at the excited state Chyse was in. he was sitting doing his cross-stich with yet another mug of tea sitting on the table. He glanced up at the clock on the side table and did a double-take. Since when had it got that late he placed down his needlework and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and stretched. He proceeded to go up to his bedroom whilst turning of the lights. When he reached the floor of Chyse's room he went in to check to see if she had fallen asleep. As he peered around the door he saw her lying sprawled out on the floor. This caused him to laugh slightly. He walked quickly over to her and bent down beginning to pull Chyse onto the bed. This task proved to be very difficult as she had managed to have latched herself on several things like the bed post. Finding almost impossible to move her Arthur chose give up as he was rather tired himself. He pulled the blanket of the bed and over her sleeping form. He stepped back and took the laptop off of her legs and put it to the side. He glanced back at her then quietly left the room climbed the stairs and up to his room.

* * *

Author Note:

Yeah in my dream I seem to have problems sleeping in the bed but oh well.

I finally had some more inspiration and ta da. I also have thought out some more of the plot happy days.

I'm sorry if some of the punctuation came out wrong I switched my keyboard to German and all keys apart from the letters(y and z are switched though) is in different places and my wor decided it was going to be in English layout so meh.

Like before if you notice something not making sense or you don't understand something do tell so I can try and sort it out :D

See you next time and hopefully it won't be as long :P.


End file.
